Ai no mondai
by hgslurvrrr814
Summary: Sasunaru. Summary inside! The shocking conclusion to the enigmatic mystery! Thanks for everything!
1. Default Chapter

Impt A/N: I'm reposting my fic cos some meanies flamed me caused my poor fic to be taken down. They suck!

ps: i sued spellcheck this time!

It was a pretty day, and the birds were chirping prettily.

(A/N: Yes! I'm so happy to be writing a fic abt sasuke cos he's sooooo keWl!!!1)

Sasuke was feeling the flames of passion, nay flames of passionate love overtaking him, (A/N! can you imagine him in love? Lol!) he thought of his love Naruto!!!1 (A/N: Sasunaru is da kewlest!!1!)

Estel (A/N I got this from LOTR!!!1 That's so kewl!!11) stared into her blinky computer screen. All of a sudden, she heard a loud BANG! And felt herself being pulled somewhere before she passed out. When she woke up, she realized that she was sitting on something soft. "OHMYGOD!" She thought excitedly. "Its sasuke!" Sausuke groaned from underneath (LOL!!!) Estel stared into his deep pools of liquorice. "Wow, he is sooooo kewl!" she thought. She then realized that she was crushing him and quickly hopped off. "SORRYYYY!!!"

"It's ok," Sasuke said, blinking to focus on the girl in front on him. He noticed that he was very pretty, with blue-gold-green eyes that changed colour whenever the sun hit. Freckles were all over her face; Sausuke thought it was very pretty. "Aren't u Sasuke!? Kiss me kiss me!" She screamed, hugging him. Sasuke suddenly thought that she was very irritating suddenly and pushed her off him. Just then naruto came along. (omg like Brad pitt! He's soo cute!!1! Super kewl footballer!!!) "NOWAY!!1!" Estel gasps, staring at the blonde. "That's naruto! He's like, so irritating!" (A/N lol I like Nartuo but for the story, ya know?) Sasuke felt his heart hurt. How dare she talk like that about naruto? He did the firebally thing. Estel's eyes widened and (she was burned into a Kentucky Fried Crisp! Lol I'm kidding! Read on! ) she dodged his attacks nimbly. Thank goodness for gymnastics training she thought. Sasuke's eyes widened. Not bad... he thought. He was starting to feel some respect and was there? No, he just respected her talent. And she _was_ beautiful. She moved so gracefully, just like an ickle kitty! Sasuke loves kitties!!!!! While Sasuke stood ogling with his mouth open

(A/N Say ahh Sasuke! Sasuke 'ahhhh..." ). Naruto bounced over and glared at Estel jealously. "Who are you?" he asked. "YOU MUST BE A SPY!!!!!" Naruto screeched, not even waiting for poor little Estel to answer. He immediately used the centerfold technique and centerfolded himself.

Estel stared at the 52 Narutos in front of her. "No prob!" she smirked and did the same fire attack she had seen Sasuke do. how did she do that Sausuke was shocked. don't tell me she copied it when I did it... but she doesn't have the Sharingen eye!

"HA!" Estel said, standing triumphantly above naruto, who was gasping and bleeding on the floor. She suddenly crumpled on the floor in pain. "Estel!!" Sausuke cried (A/N I forgot, lets pretend Sasu knows her name already bcos in actual fact they were childhood frenz in Konohakure then Estel was warped away by Orochimoru ok? Lol! :D) Sasuke was torn between helping naruto or estel up. "Demo, daijoubi, its ok its ok" naruto said, climbing up. So Sausuke went to help Estel. Just then Iruka-sensei appeared in smoke. "Sausuke! Estel! It's been 7 yrs since we've met! OMG!! GROUP HUGGG!!!!1" Sausuke was so amazed so he went into the group hug and naruto too. Estell forgave him for using centerfold and he her copying Sasuke's fireball. (A/N Awww I think sasuke's softer side is in him somewhere so I heart heart writing about it!! :D:D)

So they were gonna go to the academy to ask Kakashisenpai about estel's sudden dropping-in into their world, but then there was this great loud sound. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! ... ... ............... They gasped. It was Orichimoru in a M16 plane (A/N: they boys were talking about it during homeroom, that plane is so kewl! So I made Ori-chan steal it, haha!) oh no!

-TO BE CONT-

Chap 2 preview: Oro'chan's [plane] swooped down on the gang!!1 What will naruto sasuke estel irukasenpai react??!? Will the centerfold technique work?!! Coming up!! Attack of Oro!!

Plz review!!! No flames! Flames are stupid so if you flame you're stupid! I'm sure no one will flame me though cos my story is so great!! Sugoi!! Arigatou minnasan! Heartheartheartheart!! I spend a lot of time on this and I think the plot is great. I love Estel she's my fav chara so plz ask if you want to use her or I will make sasuke attack you!! Lol! RnR!!!! =)


	2. ATTACK OF ORICHIMARUS AIROPLANE RRRRRRRR...

Ohaiyo minnasan! Yes! u've all been waiting 4 dis! Chap2 of my fic. I typ v v fast to put up this chap cos I know u will all wanna read it as soon as possible. )) b4 dat I want to say that I'm veri disappointed with some pplz on ffnet. U are so insulting! How can you say my fic is a parody? I work veri hard at it and you insult mi, it's veri mean and I tink you should not do dat anymore.

Okae, now I said that, I'm okae again, pls enjoy the story!!

Previously RRRRRRRRR!! It was Orichimaru in a M16 plane! Oh no! Oricihimaru jumped out with a swish of his sexae cloak (A/N: kinda like itachi!'s! he's soooo hot (um itachi not ori haha!) omg I like love him so much almost more than sasuke lol!) "Hahaha," Ori said. "Remember lil ol' me?" he screeched.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sasuke yelled, it's Oricihimaru! "Oh no!" Naruto said. "we have to protect Estel!!!" So they went to make a person-block thing so Estel was behind them.

"SUmimashen!" Estel cried angry. "I can fight!" Her amber eyes glittered danger. (A/N: think angry sparkles pplz!) and she moved forward so fast that even kakashisenpai couldn't catch her. "OHHOHO!" she quickly stabbed him and quickly stuck her nail at Orichi's neck. "Don't kill me!" Orichi gasps. "I'll ttell you about your bloodline inherittence (A/N: spelling?"]

They all fell over. "NO WAY!"!!!"" Naruto screamed. (A/N: heehee naruto ish shooo ocute! He keeps screaming] "She beat Orichi. Wao!!" Sasuke thought, for some reason his heart was thumping. He was really really amazed.

Orichimaru said "estel! You belong to the super powerful Shuubi clan!" (a/N: XD kyuubi n shukaku r0xOr!!1)

"NAnee?" Naruto blinked and said at the same tiem.

Sasuke stared amazed at Estel. His heart was very loud in his ears.

'Youre from the Shuubi?" Sasuke said, looked amazed. "you can't recognise the Siamese eyes of that pretty gold-green-blue colour she has?" Orichimaru cackled.

Estel shook her head desperately, starting to cry. "No.., no, what are you talking about?" her eyes were so sad and Sasuke wanted to hug her. "I'm just Estel Shinomoto, honor-roll student, going to be class valedictorian and president of debates society (A/N: she's everything I want to be! Lol it's like I'm putting myself into her!) this is all a dream…"

"Well too bad sweetie, it's time for you to realise who you really are. I thought the shuubi clan was gone for good, but it seems one little runt still lives…" Orichimaru laughed madly. Sasuke felt his heart wrench with pity at those words…Estel and him were so much alike. [A/N: Isn't it cool? They have sooo much in common! Yay!]

Estel shouted: I don't care! I"M STILL ESTEL !" and rushed towards Orochimaru, who cackled (A/n: like a chicken ) and poofed off,…but not before shoutinhg "You'll learn the dark secrets of the Shuubi soon, my dea.r…." (A/N: hint hint plot hint)

Estel clutched at her heart, clearly in a lot of pain. "OWWW…" Whats going wrong Estel?" Irakusenpai asked. "Pain…" she gasped, Iruka quickly checked her arm. "OMG!" Iruka shouted. It's the quickly Hidden Seal of Flying Dagers (LOLX!! 33 that movie!)

"OMG!" Sasuke shouted. "Isn't that the seal which was created by the supermegaevilLordKubiyo who lives in the Northern part and the seal is a great sumbol of power and the pplz with it are the strongest and coolest?" "Yes Sasuke," Iruka nod "It is."

Iruka (A/N love da dude! He's so cuute sometimes!!) stroked his chin thoughtfully. (A/N: like now! Lol!)

Actually the Shuubi were wiped out twelve years ago I thought. That seal (and here Irukasenpai points estel) is heredisy (A/N: you know the thing where things get passed from your granddad to your dad to you..we learnt it in school but I wasn't listening I think lol!) and shows she's definitely Shuubi. They've **_ALL got the superduper COMBINATION of sharingan, Byakugan in their eyes! Look the colors!"_**

**_Then everyone stared Estel. "You're right senpai!!" Naruto says shocking. "And they also have got their own uber secret power which no one knows…" Sasuke said wonderingly. "She could stop Orochimaru!!!" They all squeeled together._**

****

**_"Yah rite," laughed Estel, recouvering (A/N: spelling?) from the pain. That was when her beautiful face scrunched up in pain and she fainted into Sasuke's muscley arms._**

****

**_"Estel what's wrong??? Estelllohlololoohhhh……." Estels hearing went wonky and red colors of pain came into her eyes before she fainted._**

****

**_-TO BE CONT-_**

****

**_Chap 3 preview: I haven't written it yet, lol! So just stay tuned okae?_**

****

**_Lol_****_ sorrie every1 I was hurrying a the end so I put all the '"!! Dis chap may not be so good cos I was trying to work very fast to put it up quickly so pplz won't have to wait so long for the next chap…and I have a term report due soon 2! So don't kill me ok??/ Lolx Plz RNR!!! Flames will be burnt in Orichi's airplane loll!!_**


	3. BOKU WA SASUKE DAVID UCHIHA YO! DARE x10...

I am practicing my chinese and japanese so I just rote dis short chap in dat languages. But some parts I dunno in both language so I just used English. I hope u dun mind but any new chap must be gd lol! Nxt chap is last one already so I hope u'll review! N to all those pplz who insult me, you SuXXoR!!!!!!!1 I alrdy sae so many many times I put A LOT of effort in2 my fics. Like this chap I took 5hrs to make it sound quite nice b4 I post it up so it's very mean of you to say all dis bad things abt me writing parody and laughing at me. I dun like. Thankew to sakuyi tho cos tho u said sum mean stuff u said sum not so mean stuff and now I know how to spell OrOcihimaru so thankew.

Okae now we go to the storie!

Impt A/N: I'm using a lot of Chinese and Japanese in it because this is supposed to be a sort of aterate universe in OrOcihimaru's twisted mind! And It's linked to the prophecy which has to do with The Lord Kubiyo who is a did the curse on Estel and it's in Chinese... yah.... ButI think next chapie will be in Eng so yah! lol

NOTE THAT ZHUO2 ZHU4 IS SASUKE'S NAME IN CHINESE.

Zhuo2 zhu4 said," Estel, ni2 okay ma1?"

Estel fa1 chu1 sheng1 yin1. "Watashi wa Estel Cahoralla Vzischpoi Shinomoto desu! Anata wa dare?"

Zhuo2 zhu4 puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?"

"Watashi mo shuo1 le4. Watashi wa Estel Cahoralla Vzischpoi Shinomoto desu!"

Zhuo2 zhu4 puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?"

Estel jue2 de4 you2 dian3 weird. "Watashi wa Estel Cahoralla Vzischpoi Shinomoto desu!"

Zhuo2 zhu4 puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?"

Tu1 ran2, dai-snakey's voice kocchi ni to iu. "Muhahahahahahaha! Bakarashii na! Anta ga watashi no time warp ni aru! Sasuke ga motto motto zutto zutto koto to iu da!"

Estel gasped. "Nani yo? Koko...zhe3 me4 ban4! Ahhhh tasukete!"

Ta1 kai1 shi3 cry. Estel shi4 not perfect, soshite ta1 scared.

Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?" Zhuo2 zhu4 mo puffed up his xiong1 kou3 and said, "Boku wa Sasuke David Uchiha yo! Dare?"

Estel kai1 shi3 shout and shout. "YADA!!! ANATA SASUKE JA NAI YO!! URUSAIIIII NA!!!"

The strain tai4 da4 for her to bear, dakara ta1 fainted.

TRANSLATIONS!!!!

fa1 chu1 sheng1 yin1 – make a noise

xiong1 kou3 – chest lol (the tosso one, not the wooden one)

shuo1 le4 – said already

jue2 de4 you2 dian3 – feels a bit

Tu1 ran2 – suddenly

zhe3 me4 ban4 – what should I do

Ta1 kai1 shi3 – she started

tai4 da4 – too big

p.s. I never do the jap 1 cos ya'll shd know, lol!

Okok! How was it? Lol... I tink I spent like the longest on this ever... Okok who could see ALL the hidden meanings? Hunh? Hunh?

Haha nvm I'll just say it then! The repeeting of Suusuke's lines is supposed to paralell Estel's confused state of mind, and I added in some scary element to make it realistic.

If the chi and jap confused you all, sorry but this is all part of the story I have planned.

Oh... and dai-snakey is actually OrOcihimaru, lol, it's the way it's printed in Chinese haha... It's actually supposed to mean like big snake pill but I think dai-sankey sounded better :)

Review PLSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. SNEAK ATTACK! HOT GUYS! HOT HOTTTHOTTT:9...

I havent updated in some time! im really really soorrrrrryyyyyyy!!!!!! exams suX0rS! but i'm back to naruto ff!!!!!!!!!!!1 :D:D

Chapter 4

Irukasenpai naruto and sasuke were all staring at estel's body (A/N: not in that sick way lol!) when suddenly there was a really lloud thump behind them very quickly. They turned around with their mouths open (u know no one would know anyone to sneak up behind Kunochi!!! XDXD!!!!! Ok) and then they realized this really really hot guy was standing behind them.

He had this really red hair (like KENSHIN! Lolxx! heart heart!) and was really tall and had broad shoulders (A/N: think Michael pehlps! Omg that guy is soo hunkalicous) and he was wearing only his boxers!!

Everyone stared at him and sasuke said 'who the hell are you?' even though he was thinking damn that guy is so frickin better looking than me and feeling unhappy about it (A/N: don't worry sasuke I still luuuv you the mostest!! ) He felt very inferor (sp?) and sad about it.

The Kenshin guy laughed (A/N: no, not orororororroooo HAHAHAHAAH). "Im Estel's fiancée lol" he said, and quickly picked the fainted estel up easily. "Byebye!"

Everybody starred. "OMG HE TOOK ESTEL AWAY!!!" Naruto screamed (AN: this is so typicol of him LOL) and then they all took of after the Kenshin dude. Little did they know, Kenshin wuz actually kAbuto about to help Orochimaru finish his evil deed…

Kabuto laughed evillyl aaalllllllllll the way back to his darling Orichimaru. ( Don't u all tink that pairing is soooooooooo cute?? Their just made for each other ) Sasuke felt a little tug at his heart ( squee sasuestel moment) when he saw that Estel was gone. He gave a loud manly shout and ran off after them, leaving poor leetle naruto staring jealously after him. (OOOH love triangle!)

But kabuto like kenshin had superdupergodspeed, so sasuke really couldn't catch up. Three of them were huffing and puffin behind kabuto n estel n then suddenly this guy swung out of nowhere n caught up to kabuto easily.

Kabutto squealed when the new d00d cvaught up n punched him with a kunai then dropped estel. "I'll get you 1 dae!!!!!!" he threatened n then warped away.

The new d00d adjusted his glasses. He really really was really hot. He had this floppy brown hair and piering eyes and then he said "I'm Tezuka" (OMG from POT! pot pot pot!1!)

"NANIIII????/" screamed Sasuke, Naruto, and Irukasenpai. "Are you from the sand country or something?"

Tezuka glared at them all sniffily and like. "No…I was just playing tennis and then BAM I dunno why and I'm in this damn place." he picked up Estel "What is this girl doing here? She looks like she's totally diferent from you. Have you been treating here badly, you damn bastards?"

Sasuke felt offended and he said 'no, we were trying to rescue her you asshole" but just then Estel groaned and woke up. She stared at Tezuka and thought oh my gosh he is so damn HOT even more than sasuke (A/N: sometimes I think so too! Hehehe). She had a funny airy tight feeling in her chest like she was going to fall (in luuv! lol!).

"Tesuka," she said starrily. "I think I might just fall in love with you!"

Tezuka cogghed. "Lol." He said. (A/N: LOLLLL!!!) "I already have met my soulmate, Banjii-sama 33 We were meant 2 B and I cold never ever leave him and all those who oppose this relaysionshipp SuXoR!!!"

Estel was crested. "What???"

Sasuke was happy. "Good 4 U" he said, giving Tezuka a manly pat on the arm. Tezuka looked conflicted, and hastily used his hand to wipe it away. Sausuke was fronted and angry.

"Im sorry,' he explained. "Itz just that ever since me and my koibito started having hot sex together, Ive sworn not to let another man touch me." He smiled :D "You should try it. It does wonders for acute cases of tennis elbo."

Tezuka looked down at the vulnerable—loking Estel in his arms… Funny, his elbow didn't hurt even tho she was soooo heavy (A/N The POWER of TRUE LOVEEE!!!)

Estal saw Tezuka looking at her in this weid way and she blushed. He blushed. Banji seemed a million miles away.

Suddenly, Naruto broke up the touching scene. 'So wat do we do now…' he ewhined, clinging onto Sasake's arm who looked happy at the contact. "Why don't we go home" Irukasenpai said. "I haf to tell u guys about the legnd of the Shuubi clan and their myterous powers, like the powers of the light combined technique with the Sharimgan eye!!!"

But just then there was this big flash of thunder and BABOOM!! Orochimaru was standing in front of them with a swish of his cloak, and there was Kabuto with him as well!

--

LOL CLIFFIE!!!!!!!! Ive never done one b4!! lool this is so kewl! i wantd to do a X-OVER!!! aint it great! what will orochimaru n kaburo do?????!

wait 4 chp5 copming out sooooooon!!!!!!!!!!! SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!


	5. DA BIG FIGHT TRUTHDARE!

* * *

This chappie iz dedicated to XD; n Bad Cop n Shinichi kudo rox 4 all e great ideaz!!!!!!!!!! I haf taken ur advise to heart!! I thanks for all the great helps n reviewzzz!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

He did some seals and WAZOOOOM!!! It was his big snake that popped out of the ground and lifted Orochimaru up.

Estel, Sasuke Naruto, Irukasenpai and Tezuka gasped. "OH NO THIS IS BAD!!" yelled Estel and everyone else.

Orochimaru was about to attack but then ZANNGGG!! Estel felt her head going all light anf fuzzy.

_You must use…the power of the Shuubi. Call for the powerof the shuubi. Together with sasuke, use the Powr of the Twin-bladed Dager. Call it forth from your eyes of blue-gold-green…_

Her hands started moving of her own will and she put both her fingers right on the mercural iriss. She noticed that Sasuke's hands were doing the same except his eyes were getting swirly tadpole looking marks. "BY THE MIGHT OF THE SHUUBI/SARINGAN CLAN, I CALL FORTH THE POWER OF THE TWIN-BLADED DAGER." There was a flash of light that blinded all and Estel screamed as her eyes writhe in pain. She blinked and realized there was a twin-bladed dager in front of her, moving up and down and giving out this glow, and she was wearing beautiful flowing dress with long dangly strings of the same changing color as her eyes. She glanced around her with a gasp and noticed that Sasuke was also wearing the same thing except his was robe (A/N: LOLLL NOT A DRESS OF COURSE!!!) and he was holding a dager just like hers!

They combined into step formation with their dagers clanging together and glared forcefully at Orochimaru. The dagers kept glowing with the vibrating light and Estel could feel the power flowing within her body, almost glowing-like.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyez and then opened his mouth really really wide, the tongue and the snake thing ant the sword (A/N: burping!!!!!!!! XD) coming out! He was prepared for battle and thought "HAHAHAHAHA no stupid dagers will prick mee!" And so he stood there smirking with his tongue sword thing. Ready to fight Estel n Sasuke. Kabutoes glasses flashed in the bright light and he performed a really complex seal with his fingers twined together n shouted "SWORD SUMMONING ANO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!1""" And then Kabutoe also had a big big sword! But it had a blade on both sides of it not like Kenshin's XD!

But but Sasuke and Estel stood together firmly and said ! "ATTACK-UUU!!!!!!!' And then they threw the daggers at Orochimaru and it cut though his tongue sword and it tripped Kabuto so he stabbed the snake and the last dager passed so close it cut off oroshimaru's hair! They both screamed and ran away.

"LOL!!1" sasuke laughed happily. "The s are gonee!!!"

Tezuka had sparkly eyes. "OMG!!!" he smiled at Estel. "I think your movs were juz so UBER KEWLIEZZZ!!111!!"

"Oh haha." Estel said modessly. "It wuz nothing." She tucked her dagers away. "The Shuubi within did all the work!!"

"Wow Estel." Irukasensi said. "Youre just so uber strong compared to all the other charas in this show because you rox0r da mostest!"

Estel laughed agin. "Lets all go home now." Everybody agreed, and they all went to her suburbun cottage mansion just a few miles away from Konha. It was da opriginal home of the Shuubi clan which had been wiped out (A/N: LOL ther's a really long side storie to dis. The Shuubi clan (estel's family!!!!) were all elimitaed by the evil lord dude I mentioned in the earlier chappie rem?? LOLOL!!!!!! 3333) and now estel was the soul inheritor of the huge lands and she was super rich, richer than all the hokages in the world because her family was like the strongest and they had the highest place in the ninja world or something like that!!

They all walked into the sunset led by estel to her suburbun house!!

"lets play dare or tuth!!!!!" Estel screemed excitedlllly.

"Lol! OK!!!!!" Naurto yelled happily and he grined at Sasuke. Sasuke felt somwting stir in him….and he felkt even stronger than whe n he looked at estel.

"I'll started."Sasuke delclared in a deep hot voice.

"Umm…Sauske. Dare or truth?"

"Truth duh." Sasuke deep hot voice rumbled ssending shivvvers down nauruto's spine.

"Quick ask the question already???!!!" Naruto said getly wen he stared at the lucoius-looking Sasuke( A/N: OMG!!! I'm droling over Sauske now!!!)

'Thuis is rong! I cant haf feeling 4 my enemy!' both naruto and sasuke thought at the same time and they bushed and loked away.

Tezuka eva da observant 1 said hm and stroked his chin thoughtfully b4 asking the question.

"Sasuke, do u like Naruto in that way?"

Sasuke bushed and shouted " I M NOT GOIJNG 2ANS THAT QNS!!!"

Then estewl who has ben starin at Teduka all thias while greinned evully and said "U have to forfeit and take the dare!!! I haf the purfect dare! 70 mins in heaven. ( A/N" I just playd that game nad 7 min iz not long enuf!!!!!!! So I gave them extra 60 mins!!!!)

* * *

I heart cliffies!!!!! XD mebbe I'll make this story R!!!!

GOIN OFF 2 WORK ON SidE stORY NOWW!!!!

Im so sad! The last chappie is the last one!!! Dis fic is lyk my baby!!!!!!!!!11 LOLOLOLOL!!! Ok buaibuaizzz!!!!!


	6. OHNOOOOOOOOOO 11 I'M PREGNANT? OHNOOOOOO

Yay it's another new chappie1!! This 1 took longer dan I expected cos it was a bit hard writing the kissy scenes and all heheh. U see im not that old enuff to know all the stuff that goes on so I jus left sum it to ur imagination ya? Hhaha. Anyway I was v upset after so many chaps I get mostly ok reviews (sum a bit weird) and then some reely nice reviews but dan this chap (as in da last 1) there wus dis person dat accuses mi of reviewing my own fic and saying it si good!! While I was so upset!! because I have never done that b4 I don't nid to u see? I get enugff reviews as mi it's own. And den dis person blatantly cum and insults me!!!!!!!! So rakushun if u read this go read the reviews again and see what I had to sae 2 u!!11! 2 every1 else, pls enjoy the fic!! Glad to see some pple love it sho much. LOFFLOFFLOFFya'll!!

Chapter 6

So they ended up in e closet. Sasuke and naruto were very very nervous, n naruto ended up sittin on e floor with sasuke staring at the walls. Sooo after 10 min they were still in e same position! (A/N: LOL im gonna build this up to e CLIMAX!!!!11" get it? Get it?! :D)

Then finally after10 more min naruto said timidly 'sasuke..." and then sasuke said "naruto..." AND THEN NARUTO JUMPED ON SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'I don't think we should waste anymore time, ne?" Naruto said in his seductive sexae voice. (A/N: 333#!!!!!!) "Lets practice in the art of tongue hockey! 60 minutes left!!!!!" sasuke swooned at naruto's deep hot and mm yeah soooo sexae voice.

Then they kissed a lot and a lot in a burst of passion for so long that naruto couldn't breathe. But even though he was about to die from lack of air he thought he was going to die even more of the fiery flamez of passion that consumes him.

Then sasuke's hands ran all over naruto's lean and musceled body and in the hot steamy7 closet and estel and tezuka and irukasenpai went o0 when the clothes started flying out of the violenty shaking closetd.

Tezuka said 'they should get a biger closet," he said wisely as he plucked off a black silk thong (AN: WHOSE IS IT??? GUESSSSHAHAHAHAHALOLOLOLO (I don't know either hehe)) but Estel wasn't thinking and she jumped on tezuka too and they had hot steamy make-out session. Irukasenpai sighed and said 'Teenagers These days................" And then he dragged tezuka and Estel into a closet as well where they could continue on to the next base....and the home run too! Then he went off to icihiraku to eat hot steamy noodles. With the hokage.

MEANWHILE!!

The hokage was looking in his/her crystal ball (AN can't decide which hokage to use! Sorry gomen minnaminnamiiiiiinnnnnaaa kun lol!) and was a bit confused because he/she saw 'OMG WHAT IS GOING ON??? IS THAT SASUKE AND NARUTO DOING IT??"

Back in the closet!!! Not Tezuka's and estels it's sasunaru's!! they were doing it!!! Really!!!

"Mmmm ahhh whooo whee!" naruto squeeled in pleasure and sasuke screamed 'nartuo's name (A/N the sasUKE thing ya know! Lolllll) and they were very happy.

One hour later when their 70 minutes was up they fell out of the closet panting in hot bliss.

"naurto..." Sasuke said sadly. "We can neva B together!!!!!" Shiny tears started falling down his damass cheeks and naruto felt his heart crack into billions of nini-pieces.

"Why SASUKE???" Naurto was heartbroken. "Why? After our night of firy passion you say this kind of thing? You BAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!!!"

Sasuke was crying... sobbing out his name and walling. Naruto had to prevent himself from rushing forward to gather sausuke in his arms.

"Im leaving..." Sasuke sniffed. He walked off into the dark black grey night, glisteny drops still dotting his compexion (A/N: sp?????)

Naruto ran after his belovd but he trpped over Estel's electic fence (A/N: Da fence iz not veri high!!! Its just to keep out rats n spyders cos estel is scared of them!!! Like Me1!!1!!1) Sauske had run off long ago n naruto was left crying sadly in the background clutching the nini-pieces of his broken heart. (A/N: heartheartheartheart!!! POOR NARUTO!!!!!!)

MEANWHILE

Estel n Tezuka just came out from the closet wherer they had spent 700 mins doing stuff wink wink. Poke poke. .

2 Days later...

Sasuke felt something kick him in the lower region while he was locked up at home . as nigling suspicion went thru his head. 'It couldn't be!' he thought before he fainted in a sasm of pain. "Get the doctor!!!" he cried. Suddenly Naruto romantilly burst on and gathered his loved in his strong muscly bulging arms.

Tsunade-hime came out of the room where she had just made sauske pee on the blue strip of paper which turned pink. ( A/N: im not sure what it looks like but I think I've seen my mom using it!!!) She turned to Naruto n said "Congrats! You're going to b a father, Naruto!!!!!!!"

From inside the room came sounds of sasuke vomiting. Naruto was overjoyed and he jumped for joy and ran in. "ANATA!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy we can have a baby together!!!11 lets love and cherish it together k? ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHIMAS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke cried n hugged naruto back. Now he could no longer deny wat he had tried so long to deny himself. He loved naruto n dat was dat.

&&

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW i wanted a sappy endin!!!!! Happy happy! I heart narusasu!!!! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeee

BUT WAIT!!!!

DIS IS NOT THE END!!!!

Lolll it was suppose to be, but den I realised I hd this grate idea for an epilog, so yes!! one more chap for my happy fans!! den it's over...........im so sad abt it, but is ok, I got another idea for another fic! And it will be even better than dis one I promise!! I tink my bro wil be back from overseas then and he can help me chek my fics like he normally does so ill have even less mistakes!!!. For sum reason he always finds my fics funny even when im not trying 2.....but dat's good so nvm!

Ok cya nxt (LAST!!!1) chap!


	7. DA SHOKING ENDINGS! WHO'S PREGGGERSSS? L...

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!1 IM BAK AGAIN!!! Dis is DA LAST CHAPTERRR!! Da latest of last!! And laster than the lastest lastest last chapter that would be last ever!!! Lol I dun even noe wad im saeing!! HhahahAHAH,. I feel sho sad…..dis fic **–**SNIFFSOBBB- was lyk my precous babie and I luff it shooo much I hop you enjoy dis journey as much as mi!!

EPILOG

6 YEARS LATERRR!!!!1

Naruke Uchiha Estel Josh Uzumaki stared happily at the bird chipping away in the trees, "Ottosan!!' She screamed.

"Yes naruke?" A blond tall muscley man walked out. "I wanna play with mommy!"

That was when Sasuke walked in carrying a small boy. Sasuuke had long hair now and was very omwnaly (a/n even though he's like a guy but nvm HAHAHAH)

"Uh, you're getting really heavy u noe sasuto?" Sasuke grumbled grunted. While almost dropping his 2nd child. Sasuto uchiha Tezuka Hartnett Uzumaki just grinned stupidly at his ahem 'mom'.

Suddenly the bird stopped chirpig. The happy ninja family stopped wateve they were doing and stored around. Naruto groaned and went 'Oh no! Not again!" Before two gtinning children ran straight for them.

Estimmitsu Tezuka Naruto IZ Shinomoto ran straight towards Sasuto and glomped him while Kunnitel Tezuka Sasuke Gei Shinomoto ran towards Naruke who bushed upon seeing him (A/n: squee! I lust luuuuuuv 2nd gen pairings!!1! Aren't dey coooool?

"hohohoh" tezuka said, laughing (OMG he never laffs!! Usually loll.) while huggin Estel closest to him. (OMG I really wish I wuz estel!! XD but then I sort of am cos I was writing her!!!1!) 'Tats sooo sweet!1 Arent they cute, sasuke?" ne?" Estel squeeled (a/n sp?)

"anyway, we came over 2 tell u guys somethg," Tez said proudly. Estel giggled n kisss him. " I'm preggers again!!11!"

she announced

So the entire gfamily there rejoyed!! YeahHH!!!!!!!!" And then they walked off into the setting sun towards estel's mansion were they all lived. "o these 10 yrs haf bene sho GOOOD!!" Estel said as she walked handnhand with tezuka and sasuke and nartuo. "Yess1" giggled sasuke; hwo had attained a fenine air now that he was a mom of 2 beautiful bouncing babies! (who were not so baby anynmore but lol!! Isn't it so cute to see sasuke all girly-like? I tot since ever1 lyks girly naruto, I must be dif!! I tink I must be the 1st!" "Oro was not bother us fore such a long time!" we mustga scarred him silly of our twin-bladed dagers!!1"

"Why of course," naruto said fondly, but I would lyuk to see sasuke in his dress again, hoho!!"

"ROBE!!!" said saduke offensively. He mae be more girly, but he was sitill manly. Tezuka sighed at the husbandly fight. And everyone walked off into the sunset. And leaved happily eva after!!!!!1

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111

……………………………………………………………….NOTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

11

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

Suddenly, a maelstrom of wind enveloped the group and OrOchimaru and Kabuto appeared in a glow of incandescent white, squashing Estel Cahoralla Vzischpoi Shinomoto and her posse to death because they were the bunch of most irritating, OOC Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus/Ocs to ever blight the sacred haven of ffNET.

THE END!!!!11!!1 (reeely)

9

9

9

9

9

9

9

9

9

6

6

5

5

2

2

5

5

4

5

5

4

5

5

4

1

2

2

2

To all those that knew we were parodying from the start, congratulations! We wanted to create a fic where all the "don't's" of ffNET were played to the extreme (Mary-Sues, mpregs, spelin etc). We're glad we got so many flames, so flamers, we love you all truly. :) This project was undertaken by four people (aka ff writers with too much time) and we wanted to do a little experimenting with a parody of the worst writers on ffNET. You didn't really take this seriously, did you?

Loff! Loff! OHOHOHO LOLOLOLOLOLO!!1

-hgslurvrrr814

P.S. If you were taken in by our fic, FLAME US!! If you weren't, FLAME US!! Just… flame us. :D__


End file.
